my dad hidan
by ThaHidanLover
Summary: This is a story about Vivian who got kidnapped by the akatsuki. sho got raped, and her enemy Hidan is actually helping her forget it. they get closer to each other, and the other akatsuki are making fun of him for being like a dad. so then Vivian decides that Hidan now is her new dad. the party starts when she finds out that the man who raped her is her real dad... soon lemons


_**disclaimer: I do not own Hidan or the rest of the Akatsuki. I wish I did, but I don't. I own Vivian, because that is me xD lol**_

_**Yeah... I know the english suck, but it's your choice alone to read it**_

_**sorry Deidara fangirls (or fanboys) for making him a asshole. I am a Deidara fangirl myself Cx**_

I was blindfolded and captured by the akatsuki. I didn't know why, but I must have been suspicious since I walked around in their territory. I was walking around to see my boyfriend, Rin. He was supposed to wait for me there. But since I was knocked down, I have some problems meeting him. I couldn't see anything, and I was hearing sounds. Suddenly I heard a mans voice as he grabbed my arm. "if you answer our questions we may take your blindfold off.." he said in a sexy dark voice. No! I cant think that! Hes an akatsuki! And I have a boyfriend. God... I nodded to the man who sounded like he was in his twenties or something. I heard a door open and a man sigh. "why were you spying on us?" the man said. He sounded a little older and darker in his voice. "spying? I was waiting for my boyfriend!"

I met Rin exactly here for a week ago, he was so sweet all the time and I was so happy when he asked me out. He asked fast. And he kissed me all the time. We never had sex, but it was only a week.

The man sighed. "Rin is not real... one of the akatsuki was playing him for gathering information" I... "w-what? but... information?" I was shocked. "yes... information... we wanted to know why you always went near here" I couldn't believe it..." I just like walking in the forest! Is that a crime?" the man walked closer to me. "no... but we get suspicious of something like that" the man beside me realized my blindfold and I got adjusted to the dark. I saw a orange haired man before me and a black haired man beside me. He was sexy. The orange haired one walked to a desk where he sat on a chair with much paper work. "well... from now on you are going to be an akatsuki member, Itachi here will show you to the other members, and you will have to choose one of the members to share your room with, understood?" I stared at him. " I don't want to be an akatsuki! I want to go home!" he closed his eyes in frustration. "we will talk about this tomorrow... now, do as I say" I tried to resist as 'Itachi' pushed me to a door. I gave up, these men didn't change their minds easy. We walked down a hall and ended up in a living room. It was several people there. All of them was men. My heart beated fast as I realized that I had to share a room with one of these s-ranked criminals. I stood before them as they stared at me. Itachi cleared his throat. "this is the new member, she will have to share a room with one of us. Its leaders orders" I looked at the guys. Some of them were actually handsome. But I was afraid. There was a orange masked guy, a blue fishy guy, a scary plant man, a silver haired guy, a blond guy, a red head and a stitched up guy. There was the blond guy who smiled at me. "hey, why don't you stay with me un? I don't bite" he said in a sexy voice. I grabbed my own arm. "eh.." I looked away. Then someone gave him a stare and then looked at me. "wtf Deidara! You pervert! Hey... you should come with me, I'm a real nice guy..." he smirked. I believed it till someone with red hair said. "what? You are the worst one!" the silver haired guy cursed a lot to him and told him to shut the fuck up. I looked at the others, and it was one guy that didn't say anything, like he didn't care. He looked kinda stitched up, but he seemed to be a nice guy. "kakuzu" I looked up at Itachi who said it. "that's his name.. okay then, you will stay with him" kakuzu looked up for the first time and looked at me. I saw a little of his eyes before looking away. I don't know why... but that guy with the silver hair... he smirked. "fine.." kakuzu said in a dark voice. He seemed tired. The blonde gave the silver haired a look. "jerk" the silver haired ignored him.

After all the drama, kakuzu walked up to me and said kind of bored. "come" then he walked down the hall again, this time we walked past the room I got out of earlier, and continued down the hall until the very last door. He walked in, me following scared as hell behind him. When I walked in I saw two beds, one clean, and one with blood on the sheets and a symbol on the wall over it. I wondered what this was all about. Then I felt someone else behind me. That silver haired guy walked past me and jumped on the filthy bed. He looked at me. I looked confused kakuzus direction. He sighed. "he lives here too..." the silver haired guy smirked then turned to look at some newspaper. Kakuzu didn't like this much. "well... I guess we have to share the bed..." I blushed at the though, sleeping beside him. He saw my blush. "maybe you should ask someone else" I couldt think of any others. I tried to smile a little smile. "eh... its fine, I'm sorry" I said, hoping that I would't have to share a bed with the perv in the other corner of the room. He nodded as he walked towards the door. he looked at the silver haired guy and said. "don't do anything stupid..." the silver haired guy just rolled his eyes. "relax old man..." then Kakuzu left. I sat on the bed. Then crept onto it and moved to one side, that was far away from the guy. I pulled the covers over me, and then closed my eyes. "I'm Hidan btw..." i opened my eyes. "...I'm...Vivian" I said in a sleepy voice. He smirked, and I didn't see it. "ya know... it was me that was Rin, you fucking taste good" he said in a sexy purr. My eyes widened. "s-shut up! Its not like it was you that I kissed!" I know that it wasn't true. I heard him chuckle. "you know that's bullshit, dont deny that you fucking liked kissing me" it was so scary how he talked to me. I didnt dare to answer. I bet he smirked. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, and I sucseeded after a while. Trying not to think of how he could easily rape me.

My dream... it was about that time when I met Rin, he was about to kiss me. I pushed him away. "no! I know you are that perv! Hidan or what the hell that name was! Get away from me!" he smirked. "eh, got that rigth bitch. Im Hidan..." I ran away from him and screamed for help.

I woke up... I turned to the side looking at...kakuzu, and Hidan in his bed. There was much space between me and Kakuzu, and thanks god for that, but I looked more interested over on Hidan. His face was turned this way. He had a such innocent facial expression on his face. He was kinda cute. The brutal murdurer and rapist was kinda cute... yeah... but I dont like him or anything, he just... omg he's such a idiot, but rigth now... god in heaven. I looked at my watch, it was 04:30. then I closed my eyes and looked away from kakuzu.

"bitch! Wake the fuck up! Its breakfast!" I opened my eyes slowly as I felt someone grab my shoulder. I saw a pair of pink eyes rigth before my face and jumped up from bed. Now I was fully awake and stood glaring scared as hell at Hidan. He gave me a weird look. "what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked in a grimaze. I turned my head around and saw that kakuzu was gone. I didn't want to be here with him so I quickly walked out the door and into the kitchen. Hidan followed me of course, he was pissed since I didn't answer his question, and I ignored him. "what the fuck?" he said. I ignored him again and sat down between Kisame and Itachi. They seem nice enough. I wished I had stayed with one of them instead. But I was way to shy to say something about it. I got glares from Hidan all the time,i could feel it. And kakuzu were looking at me too as I ate in silence. Suddenly Deidara saved me from the akwardness. "did you sleep well un?" I looked up at him smiling a little. "um... yeah, I guess so..." he didn't think of more to say than just ok.

I was supposed to meet up with leader since we were supposed to talk about my future. But he came to me. I sat in my room, happy kakuzu and Hidan was sent out on a mission. Leader walked into my room. "you will stay here. That is my final decision" he said. I knew it... I looked away, knowing that I had to stay. "oh god..." I said. Leader gave me one last look before walking out the door closing it after him. Why?... there was just a matter of time before something happened. I lay down in my bed grabbing the sheets.

Several days went past and kakuzu and Hidan came back from their mission. Hidan was tired so he slept in his room. I didn't want to be there then so I walked out into the livingroom where kakuzu and Kisame sat in the couch. I sat on the kitchen chair in the other side of the room. I looked at the wall. Kisame looked at me in a interested way. "hey brat, why are you out of your room? You are never out of your room..." he said. I turned. "I..." I looked down at the kitchen table as I didn't want to answer. Kakuzu let out a sight. "Hidan is in the room..." he just said. I felt my heart beat go faster just like that. Kisame gave him a weird look then looked confused at me. "what? Are you afraid of him?" I sunk into the chair. "no... I just don't like being around him" I said honest. But I was a little afraid of what he could do to me if he wanted to. Kisame smirked. "who LIKES to being around him?" kakuzu had a emotionless face. "nobody"

the day went by and it was time to go to bed again. I was already asleep when kakuzu came in, as always. And Hidan was asleep alsom as he had his head out of the bed. Kakuzu got under the covers and fell asleep. He actually didn't mind me sleeping next to him.

Hidan's POV

my freeday. My fucking day off! I didn't mind sleeping over breakfast. I just told that old geezer to shut the fuck up. I was lazy all the fucking day, relaxing on my bed or sofa. It was only one thing that I cared about. When I walked into the livingroom, vivian walked out. And when I came into our room she walked out. I know it isn't any of my buissness or anything, but it was kinda annoying, how she avoided me. But as soon as the evening came, I didn't care. Deidara, kisame, sasori and itachi asked if I wanted to join truth or dare. And of course I said yes. We sat there and looked at each other before deidara said he wanted to start. "itachi" he said getting his attension. "truth" he said. Deidara smirked. "do you and kisame have a 'thing'?" itachi raised an eyebrow, kisame gave him a glare. "no..." he answered. Deidara didn't belive it a second but had to let it go. Itachi looked over to kisame. "kisame, truth or dare?" kisame smiled as he said dare. "you have to give Hidan a hug" I raised an eyebrow. "wtf itachi..." kisame just glared at him. Itachi smiled a little. "I have always wondered how that would go" "you don't have anything that don't scream gay?" I said. He just glared at kisame."you have to do it" kisame sighed. "ok, but we'll never talk about this again ok?" I nodded and everyone else did. Then kisame crawled over to me and hugged me. I tried not to look at anyone else. I patted his back after some seconds. "okay fishy-boy! That would do" he pulled back and sat back at his spot. Me almoast blushing looked at a smiling itachi. "happy now perv?" he nodded ignoring what I called him. Kisame just forgot about the whole thing and said. "Hidan, truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes. "dare, of course" kisame smirked as he knew that he would choose dare. "well... this isn't going to be easy for you Hidan..." he said with a evil grin. I raised an eyebrow. how bad could it be? "you have to kiss the new member, on her mouth. For three seconds, rigth before us..." he smiled more as he said it. I gave him a glare. "wtf..." kisame smirked. "don't tell me you're scared of her?" I raised an eyebrow. "what? No!" kisame gave him a confused look. "then what?" I sighed. "she fucking hates me! That's why" kisame did't say anything. "she's avoiding me all the time! Now she's in her room, but if I walk in there she walkes out." kisame smirked. "ya know... she said she didn't like being around you. but why do you even care if she's avoiding you?" I really didn't know that myself. "I don't, I just wonder why she thinks I'm so bad. Okay... I migth have said that she tasted good and that I bet she liked kissing me but..." kisame gave me a glare. (then vivian walked in to find something to eat, but stopped as she heard them speaking of her. She hid behind the wall so they couldn't see her) "nobody likes a perv... and she's what? 15? and you are a man Hidan, I bet she's scared of you raping her" I though about it. "what? I haven't planned on doing such things!" itachi, deidara and sasori watched the conversasion with interest. But itachi was getting tired of waiting. "Hidan.. she's not stupid, she knows that you are far more stronger than her. And she would be a easy pray for you. I don't think she hates you, I can understand her in a way." I rolled my eyes. "are you done? Fine, I don't care if she hates me or not. I haven't raped her have I? No, I have a heart even if it doesn't look like it!" kisame sighed. "okay! But you still have to do the dare!" I was getting annoyed. "gha! Alright! But if I get kicked in the balls by her, I'll make sure you will too!" kisame smirked. "vivian! Would you come here?" he shouted threw the halls. Vivian who had heard something about a dare didn't like this. And it was Hidan's dare. She could think about many things... but she had to come when he asked so... just do as Hidan said? Kick him in the balls? We'll see how bad it is...

I heard her come down the hall. "yes Kisame-san?" she asked innocent of what was about to happen. I stood up and walked up to her. She eyed me carefully. Kisame just looked at me. I had a blank expression on my face as I was pretty close to her. She turned to me and backed. "w-what are you gonna do?" she said clairly afraid. I grabbed her wrist and held her still. I lowered myself down to her face and said in a low voice. "kick me, and you'll have to take the consequences" then while she looked at me afraid and confused in the eyes I pushed my lips upon hers. She looked me in the eyes confused. I released her wrist and held my hand on her cheek so she couldn't push away. I had to kiss her for three seconds but I kinda melted into the kiss so I didn't count. She got a warm feeling downstairs of his soft lips against hers, and his breath. I didn't want kisame to say that I didn't do it rigth so I almoast made out with her. She was paralised,and thank jashin for that. It made it easier for me. Vivian stared at me, she couldn't move. Kisame and the others watched them with interest. Kisame looking at me who kissed her softly. "eh... Hidan... its been more than three seconds now.." I parted and looked down at her. She continued to look strait forward as if she was still looking in my eyes. I was about to say something but then she just closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

I looked at her for a sec. "eh?" I just said. Kisame and the others glared at her. Deidara smiled. "wow Hidan... I didn't know you were such a good kisser, un" I smirked. "eh, that may be, but I don't think that was the reason now" kisame stood up. "gz with completing the dare, now I have to go on a mission, rigth Itachi?" itachi gave him a 'are you serius?' look, but said. "yes, and deidara and sasori have to... help us.." Jashin... "but... who is going to take her in her room or something?" I knew the answer. Kisame gave me a smirk. "guess three times. Or wait, you would probleby make it ten" he chuckled while he walked away. "fuck you... I was just making sure I didn't have to do it again!" he continued to walk away. "yeah rigth Hidan, I can see that you were exited..." I stood there watching after them a while before I understood what he ment. Then I looked down at my pants. "oh just great..."

'how the hell did I get a boner out of kissing her?' I thougth as I lifted her body up from the floor. I took her bridestyle and carried her into our room. I got to feel her ass. It was great, and I could feel my boner getting worse. I layed her on the bed. On kakuzu's bed. I sat down at my own bed stroking my hand over my erection. I had the strong urge to fuck her rigth then. Well, she was uncontius. And I was horny... but wait... she could wake up. And even if she didn't she would know if she wasn't a virgin anymore. Well... I guess I could feel a little on her.

I felt like a bastard, but it was worth it as I walked over and began to feel on her boobs. I used my right hand to pull my dick out of my pants, and began to pump it as I used my other hand to feel on her breasts and ass. I moaned as I imagtioned her on my dick, bouncing herself on it moaning my name.

"_ahh! Hidan! Your dick is so hot inside of me!" I held my hands on her hips as she stroke her hands over my chest. "ahh! Hidan! Ahh!" I smirked at her loving her moans. "like me fucking your wet pussy eh? Like me pounding inside of ya?" she nodded while closing her eyes. "ahh! Yes Hidan! I love having you inside of me! You are so handsome and sexy! Take me Hidan, take me!"_

I opened my eyes knowing it was all my imagination. I pumped my dick harder as I felt my self be close to cuming. I groped her breast as I came. "ahh! Fuck!" I said almoast yelling. I was surprised how good it felt just masturbating. I usually never do it, cuz I fuck some girl randomly when I want. She was still asleep. I put my pants back up and walked up to my own bed. Then I chuckled. "I just masturbated on kakuzu's bed" putting that thought away I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Vivian's POV

I woke up to a water sound. I sat up in my bed. I looked over to the bathroom. It was probleby kakuzu or Hidan showering. Wait... Hidan? He! He kissed me! Or? Was it a dream? Yeah... it was probleby a dream. I thought it would be great with a shower so I decided to wait for the guy in there to be done. It was about ten minutes later Hidan walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. I blushed and looked away. He saw me and smirked. "welcome back!" I still looked away. He had a extremly sexy body! "w-what do you mean?" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "don't you remember me kissing you so good that you fainted?" he smirked. I blushed even more. So it was true... "..." "why are you looking away eh?" I didn't know what to say. "eh, if you would put some more cloths on, then I would look at you" I said blushing as hell. he saw it and smirked widly. "getting wet from seeing such a handsome body eh?" I looked shocked on him. "w-what? no! Wtf Hidan! I'm not horny for seeing your handsome body!" he raised an eyebrow and smirked and I realised how stupid that sounded. I took a facepalm. "just! Forget about everything I just said" then I ran into the bathroom and closed the door locking it. "you think I'm handsome eh?" he said from outside the door. "s-shut up!" I said and heard a chuckle. Then I took my cloths off and began to shower. All I could think about was that Hidan had showered here for five minutes ago. It was kinda scary to be naked in there right now.

When I was done I realised that I didn't have any cloths in the room, but on the other side of the bed I had. "shit!" I said as I mentally slapped myself. I put a towel around my body. I locked up the door and stuck my head out to look if someone was in the room. It was kinda dark in the room, but I could see things. And it wasn't anyone here. Then I walked out of the bathroom and was on my way over to the bed when someone walked in. I stopped and looked at the door. In came... kakuzu...

kakuzu saw me and stopped. I didn't dare to go another step. "what are you doing.." he said. I blushed. "i-i was going to get my cloths" he stared at the towel that did hide my butt, but it was almoast shown as well. He felt himself get a boner at the sight. "I'm going to get them now" I said in a rush, it was clairly visible that he didn't like me wandering around naked. I didn't actually enjoy it either. As I began to walk kakuzu got a better sigth of my body and couldn't resist it any longer. "I don't think so..." he said before quickly grabbing my arm and lay me down on the bed. I didn't even get the chance to scream. He quickly towered over me and placed himself in the middle of my legs. "no! PLEASE!" I screamed before he placed his hand before my mouth. "don't make a noise.."

meanwhile~

I was sitting in the sofa watching tv. News to be exact. What I really wanted to do was mocking vivian, since she acidently called me handsome. I knew she ment it thought. But she was in the shower, and I though it was enough fooling around for today. It iturned up the voulume and heard a scream. First I thougth it was from the base, but then I thougth it had to be the tv.

Vivian again

my tears began to fall as kakuzu pulled down his pants and revealed his dick. This was the first time I had ever seen a dick. And this was my first time to have sex, unless this was a rape. Kakuzu came closer while I tried to begg for mercy, unless I couldn't. My tears blurred my eyesigth and I saw just a blurr when I felt him thrust in me hard. I lost my breath and screamed a silent scream as he forced it in. the pain was unbeliveble. I felt it... it bled. He thrusted hard and I couldn't stand the pain. It felt like someone had stabbed me. "ahh... fuck.." he moaned as he held my hands in place. I wondered who would help me... I didn't know any of the akatsuki guys. I really didn't want to have any of them seeing me naked either. Everyone in the akatuki was a perv... but the guy I mabye was a little connected to was Hidan. He kissed me, and bothered to carry me back to my bed... it was his room also... I guess he's my closest if you even can call him a friend. Then when he was to buissy fucking I made a scream that got out. "HIDAN!" I heard the hoplessness in my voice, the pain and humiliatedness. I yelled for the madman who may be able to rape me too. Did I do it even worse for myself? no... I just have to trust him.

Hidan's POV

I heard a scream, my name... then I understood who yelled it. Vivian... I heard the hoplesness in her voice. It sounded like she cried. I jumped up and ran to our room kicking the door open and looking around the room until I saw kakuzu...on top of her... she was just in a towel and blood ran from where kakuzu raped her... I lost it... seeing it. Kakuzu... "KAKUZU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I snerred angry at him walking a step closer. He looked back at me. Her face... she cried and looked at me hoping I could stop him. that look..."none of your buissniss! Get the hell out of here now" he said. "what the fuck kakuzu!?" I yelled and threw my shytche at him. He blocked it with his one hand that covered her mouth. She was in shock I could see it. He put his clothes back on. "fuck you Hidan! Its none of your concern!" I walked quickly against him. "mabye not! But I'm not standing here and watch you rape her!" kakuzu, who had never seen Hid an this pissed off thougth it would be best if he walked away. He knew what Hidan was capaple of. He jumped away and left the room. I walked up to her. "you okay?" I asked. She suddenly grabbed me around the neck and pulled me into a tigth hug. She hung on to me as I sat down on the bed. She sat on my lap crying in my hair. I held around her. "he's gone now... I'll protect you" she breathed like crazy. "t-t-thank you..." she whispered in my ear. She really was in shock. I didn't know that it was that horrible, but if I were a girl, I wouldn't liked being raped by that moneywhore either.

Since vivian had screamed my name out so loud that the neigthbour country could hear it, and I ran threw the whole base like death was following me. And then to make the whole shit complete I kicked the door open and yelled loud as shit at kakuzu. Everyone heard it. And began to walk torwards the room where someone cried. I sat with my back against the door so I didn't see it when everyone stood in the door looking weird at me. "hey, I wont let that bastard go near you again, I promise..." then the leader walked in. "what the hell have happened Hidan?!" I jumped in suprise and turned my head to look at leader who looked real confused. "what happedened!? Kakuzu raped vivian! Thats what fucking happened!" leader raised an eyebrow. "kakuzu?" I nodded. "yes!" I looked over at all the other members who looked weird at me and Vivian. Deidara smirked. "oh, Hidan. I didn't know you had such a soft side" I turned to give him a glare. She was crying on my shoulder, what else should I do? And anyway, I hated that kakuzu, who always shouted at ME for raping innocent women suddenly began doing it himself. I just looked away and didn't respond. Leader was shocked that kakuzu of all people had done such a thing. "well... Hidan, you seem to handle the situation very well. Take care for her will you?" I nodded without looking directly at him. Leader hushed all the other guys out and closed the door after himself. Vivian was still hulking a little bit. I sat there until she stopped. "hey, mabye you would feel a little better after a shower?" she held around me thigh. "I-I don't want to be alone" she said almost crying again. I could understand it. "I'll be rigth outside the door" I really felt that she trusted me. "O-okay.. promise?" she shoke. I nodded. "I promise..." she was suprised that he had changed so much, but she wasn't complaining. He was the nearest she had a friend in here rigth now. Then she remembered that she migth have made him dirty. She backed off slowly from the hug and shoke as she almost fell to the side.

"gomenasai!" she said shaking. I looked at my clothes. It was blood on my pants and cloak. I smiled at her. "relax... it's not a big deal. Now, lets go" I stood up and watched her look down as she blushed. "comon" she walked up slowly and grabbed my cloak. I let her as I walked over to the bathroom opening the door. She looked up at me, then walked into the bathroom. I was sure she had closed the door, but I was wrong. "emh... Hidan? Can... can you come in here with me? Just... I'm scared" my eyes widened. "eh... what" she didn't even care about him seeing her naked anymore, she was afraid to be alone. "please" she said. I looked her in the eyes and saw her being really afraid. "eh... okay" then they walked into the bathroom. She was holding on to Hidan. I watched the wall as she took a shower. Her towel were bloody. I watched it where it was on the floor.

She watched the blood float away with the water. She had some brueses over her body as well. It hurted when the hot water flowed over her. When she was done, she felt a little better. She walked out and wrapped a towel around herself. But... now she had the same problem as before. Her clothes were in the other room. "Hidan? Can you get my clothes in the other room?" she didn't want to go out there. Then she wanted to be alone. He turned around to look at her. "uh, yeah sure" he said leaving the room to find her clothes. I thought it was time for her to laugth so I took her bra and put it on. I looked so stupid, but I was hoping it was worth it. I walked up to her and she looked weird at me. Then she smiled a little. "you look kinda stupid" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "don't you think I look sexy?" she blushed. "you look faboulus, now may I have my bra?" I smiled of getting her thougths away from the rape. "you have to come and get it if you want it" I said smirking my sexyest smile. She smiled and then gave me a look that clairly said 'never'. I gave up and gave it to her. I looked a other direction as she changed.

I had to change clothes, then I had to go to the other side of the house. And ofc vivian wouldn't let go of me. She suddenly grabbed my hand when we were about to go out. She looked down blushing. I smiled and held around it. It was great that she was like this. I liked it a lot. She did too. Finally having someone to take care for her and talk to her. We walked down the hall and into the livingroom. Deidara and kisame sat there and watched us. Deidara had to say something. "aww... how cute! Hidan is taking care of vivian!" he made a big comotion about it. Vivian was about to let go of his hand when she heard that they were mocking me, but I didn't let go of her hand. He seemed a little annoyed but ignored him. Kisame looked weird at him. Then deidara saw the blood too. "have you bleed trougth Hidan?" he saw vivian blushing and looking down. then he snapped looking at deidara. "says the femi blonde girlyman!" he yelled going on. Deidara was actually shocked over what temper he had rigth now, he didn't like him making fun of her that's for sure...

I walked over to the washing room. Changing to a new pair of pants. No cloak since I only had one. Then I looked over at vivian. "just ignore them... they are fucking idiots anyway." I said irritaded. Vivian felt warm inside, he defended her. She was going to thank him, but then her stomach growled. I smirked. "hungry eh?" she nodded, smiling. He was so kind. She felt better around him.

They walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at the food. Vivian and I ate for a while before vivian suddenly realised something. 'oh dear Jashin... I'll get pregnant!' her eyes widened at the tougth. I looked at her confused. "what is it?" I asked, not getting it at all. She was a little shy about telling him about such things. "w-what if I get pregnant!?" I saw how it destroyed her inside. "eh... I don't think so, he's what? A hundred years?" I said to make her feel better, but she got a grimaze on her face. "was I raped by a hundred year old man? eugh!" she didn't eat more after that. I had to smirk a little. "look at the brigth side, I don't think his fabric is working if you get what I mean" she looked emty out in the air. "I hope so..." and then we didn't talk more about that.

After we were done eating the clock was twelve at nigth. I yawned. Vivian looked up on my tired face. Then suddenly pein came into the room looking at vivian. "I have talked to Kakuzu, he didn't say much, but it won't happen again" I saw that she wasn't too sure of that. "I won't let him come near her, so it wouldn't be a problem anyway" I said casually. Pein looked at me and nodded. "Don't do anything stupid Hidan" I gave him a glare. "I won't" he looked at her again. "I asked Itachi, and he said yes to have you sleep there" Vivian looked frustrated. "no! I mean! I want to stay with Hidan!" she grabbed onto my hand again, and hid her face halfway behind my arm. I glanced down at her and then looked up at Pein who looked surprised. "well... I guess you can, if Hidan is willing to" I smiled down at her. "of course I will" I loved this. She trusted me, opened herself up for me. I am almost as her father or something. It's weird, but I really feel like she's my daughter or something. I thought such things were a drag, but I got a good feeling when I did this. She needed me now, someone she could trust.

Since I was tired I looked down at her. "lets go to bed shall we?" she nodded. I held her hand as we walked down the hall. In the end of the hall was kakuzu... I noticed it because vivian suddenly gripped my hand tighter. He looked at me. There was about ten meters from us to him. I gave him a glare. He didn't show any emotions. Then when we came outside our bedroomdoor I stopped and opened the door. We walked in and sat on the bed. I looked at the depressed vivian. "ya alrigth?" she looked up at me. "yeah... thanks" she smiled. I looked into her blue eyes, they were so... blue. I smiled, then pulled the covers to the side. I fell back on the bed looking at the roof. She crept in between me and the wall. Then she rested her head on my chest closing her eyes. I smiled. This was great. She pulled the covers over us both. "goodnight Hidan" I held one hand around her. "goodnight vivian" I said almost in a whisper. Then I looked one last time at her peacful face before closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes as I heard the door shut open. I raised my head to see kakuzu walk in. vivian was still asleep hugging my chest. I layed my head back down and scratched my forehead with my free hand. Kakuzu looked at me and vivian. 'she is holding him... how can she like him?' he thought to himself as he walked over to his own bed. I stopped looking at him and closed my eyes. There was nothing to do. Leader would kill me if I did what I wanted to do.

I knew that kakuzu wouldn't do that to her again, but just to make sure he didn't I stayed awake a hour after it got silent, then I let myself fell asleep.

When I woke up that morning I felt someone stare at me. My eyes were heavy. Vivian slept all over me. I could feel it. Then when I got my normal eyesight I saw deidara, kisame, tobi and sasori. I sat up quick and pointed at them. Kisame was holding a camera. "what the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled, vivian woke up in my lap and looked confused around herself. "what is going on..." kisame seemed to record it all. He said with a smile. "and this is the new family in akatsuki. Wonder how long she will survive with a dad like that" that hit me and vivian too. We had been thinking like that both of us. When neither of us said anything kisame and the others smiled because they knew that it hit the spot. Suddenly I remembered what he said about me. "hey! What do you mean with 'like that?'!?" he rolled his eyes. "Hidan... there is a reason why you don't have kids from before isn't it..." I sighed. "I'm just twentytwo you moron" vivian thought it was cute that Hidan didn't say anything against being her dad. She rolled her eyes. "shut up both of you, if my opinion have anything to say, I think Hidan is a nice guy who just need a hug" I blushed and raised an eyebrow. "eh..." deidara smirked. "hug... yeah.. Kisame, you should know about that" kisame blushed and I was already doing it so yeah.. "shut up deidara! It was just a dare!" I said. He rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah" vivian looked over to kakuzu's bed. He wasn't there. Then she crept over my lap and out of the bed. Kisame had stopped recording a long time ago. She looked at me. "shall we get some breakfast, dad?" she smiled at the dad part. The others grinned, and thought it was cute. So did I, but... just wat, was she going to call me that? I stood up and smiled. "sure thing"

as we ate breakfast, both kakuzu and me were trying to not look at each other. The meal was quite quiet until the phone rang. Deidara went to get it.

Deidara

I picked up the phone. "hello un?" there was a woman on the other side. "hello, is kakuzu here? I need to speak to him" deidara was a little surprised that a woman wanted to talk to kakuzu of all people. "um, yeah wait a second" then he took down the phone. "kakuzu? There is a lady who wants to talk with you un" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "what!? A lady?" kakuzu sighed. What was it all about... he stood up and walked over to the phone. I sat down with the others. We all was silent as kakuzu talked. "hello.." he said. His facial expression said that this was a suprise. "oh... it's you" he was quiet for a while as he listened to the voice of the other side. He got more and more shocked. _"you have a daughter" _kakuzu couldn't belive it. "what? no..." she sighed. _"yes... she is out there somewere, she is missing" _there was a silence. "the name?" _… "her name is Vivian, she has blue eyes and brown hair, fifthteen years old" _oh dear god... he didn't reply, just hang up. Did he rape his own daughter? he turned to look at the other guys before falling to the floor.

Hidan's POV

something weird must have happened. Kakuzu never gets this weird. "kakuzu? Wtf?" he looked at vivian. "I... I'm her father.." I didn't get it. "huh? Who?" vivian looked weird at kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't say anything. Vivian froze. "oh Jashin..." I looked at her. "what?! I don't get it" she looked up at me. "he's my father..." now I froze. "wut" pein raised an eyebrow. "you raped your own child?" "I didn't know" vivian seemed angry. "no... no no no no no. he may be my biology father but hell no, he's NOT my dad! I'll rather die!" she turned around and ran to her room. I looked after her. Kakuzu didn't seem surprised by her reaction. Deidara looked at me who looked kinda conserned. I knew that she may need some time for herself, but... he saw that I was confused how to act. "hey, she consider you as her dad Hidan, I think she wouldn't mind you" I looked over at him. He was kind now all of a sudden. I stood up and gave him a thankful nod before walking to the bedroom door. I heard her crying. I opened the door a little and peeked in to see her sitting on the bed. I walked in and closed the door after me. She knew it was me because of the way I breathed. She really felt support by having me there. I walked up to the bed and sat behind her holding my arms around her and pulling her near me. She let me do it and even held her hand on mine. "this is the worst thing that have ever happened to me! He raped me! And now he's my father?! Bullshit!" I was a little surprised by her language. "He better not think he can tell me what to do or anything..." she growled. I whiped away her tears. "hey, He knows he isn't your dad." she turned around to look me in the eyes. "you are" I felt so warm inside. "that's right" she stood up and got her war face on. "now! I'll show him that I ain't afraid of him!" I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "does that mean hugtime is over?" I gave her my cutest face. She smiled. "aww! Dad! You're so cute!" then she hugged me. I grinned. "I know" hiding my face in her hair.

Kisame's POV

kakuzu was shocked, I have never seen him anything like this. He stared at his coffe. Nobody dared to say something. Suddenly Hidan and vivian came out of their room. I could hear her happy voice. "you really are cute, I wish I had eyes like yours" Hidan chuckled. "ya know, you are the first one who have ever called me cute" he stared up in the air. Vivian looked up at him. "well... it is just guys here, so I'm kinda glad that I am the only one" he laughed. "yeah... I agree" they walked into the kitchen and sat down again. After some akward time I said. "I'm not convinced" everyone looked at me. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "what?" I looked from kakuzu to vivian and crossed my arms. I knew it wasn't wise to bring it up but... "they don't look like each other at all. Not a bit" now everyone understood. Vivian acted like she didn't care. Kakuzu did so too. "I know, vivian tell a little about yourself" she looked up at me then out in the air. "if I do, will you shut the fuck up then?" my eyes widened. I looked at Hidan. He saw it. "hey! Don't look at me!" vivian chuckled. "heh, how old do you think I am" she had that evil smirk on her face, even Hidan seemed surprised. "uh... ten?" kakuzu gave me a glare, he knew that she was 15. vivian gave me a lazy glare. "I'm fithteen..." wut. I looked surprised, she was irritaded now. "okay, a little about me... well, I love cats, my favorite food is lasanje and I'm a little... ehem, obsessed with money" she looked away at the last part. Kakuzu now looked over at vivian. Hidan raised an eyebrow. "oh Jashin... you really are his kid" vivian looked up at her dad. "witch side are you on?" she said a little irritaded. She didn't know about kakuzu and his money. "eh..." Hidan just said. I chuckled and looked at her. Kakuzu knew I was going to have fun now. She looked weird at me. "vivian... kakuzu is the most money obsessed guy in the whole world. I'm sure he kiss all his money every night" I gave kakuzu a huge grin. Vivian raised an eyebrow. Kakuzu sighed. "I'm not kissing my money... okay, I'm obsessed, but not crazy" I smiled. "I guess it's your fault then kakuzu" he rolled his eyes. "like I was planning that..." vivian sighed. "wow... good to know that I was a mistake. My mom didn't care about me and I didn't have any dad, so I left. I bet she hasn't noticed me being gone" I looked out in the air. Kakuzu felt guilty. "listed here kid... I feel guilty for raping you, but-" she looked right into his eyes. "serves you rigth! You should be glad that Hidan cared about me, or else I would have killed myself, thats for sure! I'm sure you would be happy to find out the truth afterwards" she looked down at the table. Kakuzu felt hurt by her words, but he knew that he deserved it. None of the other members dared to move rigth now. "I didn't know that she was pregnant, she didn't tell me" he said a little pissed. Vivian looked down at the table. "why... why did you leave?" she heard that it sounded a little sad, but she didn't care rigth now. Silence... "my mother didn't care for me, and I didn't have a dad. I wish you could be there..." kakuzu would have stayed if he knew. "... I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I would have taken you with me if I knew" vivian didn't think he would say that. "away from her?" kakuzu nodded. "yes..." vivian looked up at kakuzu with a small smirk on her face. "because she was a bitch?" kakuzu smirked a little. "thats right" vivian smiled now. "good choise" it was silent for some minutes before I asked one more thing. People really wished that I could shut up. "I'm surprised" everyone looked at me. "what now?" Hidan asked. "I don't understand, you didn't rape her yesterday" vivian looked weird at me then Hidan. "what?" they both said. Hid an looked down at her. I smirked. "vivian, ya know... Hidan is a sexmachine. He fucks whatever he sees. And when a pretty lady in a towel shows up, I would have thought that he would do it" vivian raised an eyebrow and looked up at a blushing Hidan. He scratched his head while he laughed false. "eh... okay, that may almost be true, I have raped a lot... but hey... I won't rape you or anything. I didn't and I had never planned on it" vivian was surprised, but she didn't care. Kisame called her a pretty lady. "can't we just forget about all this rape stuff? You guys are criminals, it would be weird if you didn't do anything like that" "and I'm not afraid of you dad, I know your weakness." she looked seriously at her dad at the last part. He blushed. "w-what?" now I was curius. "does Hid an have a weakness? tell me!" vivian looked at me. "no, I won't let you use it against dad" Hid an couldn't belive it. How did she find out? He looked at the others to see if hey really thought he had a weakness. They didn't look too exited. He stood up and grabbed vivian's arm. "eh, I need to tell you something" she smiled, of course he did. Deidara smirked. "well, guess I'll see you later then vivian. Can't wait for tonight" I smirked too. "yeah... and by the way Hidan... you won't find the tapes here" Hidan had been thinking about them. They were recording him and vivian, and he wanted it deleted. But now he had other things to worry about. He let his hand slip over his face. "oh god no... do she have to?" vivian looked curius up at him. "what?" he sighed. "truth or dare" she raised an eyebrow. "truth or dare? Isn't that a little too childish for you guys?" she said like we were children. I smirked. "well... not when we do it" she gave me a weird look. "well, you know as good as me Hidan that everyone have to join, and she is a member" Hid an gave me a glare. "you guys better not make her do something vulgar with you, or to you. I'll punish you"Hidan was dead serious. Vivian didn't seem to like this. "eh... I guess it's not good to be a girl today..." I had to admit that I didn't want to mess with Hidan's kid. He would kill me. I just have to wait and see how it goes.

Hidan's POV

ah... just great, truth or dare... I grabbed vivian's hand and dragged her down to our room. She sat on the bed while I walked back and forth. "why is this such a big deal? Mabye I have to give someone a hug? That's not bad" she said grabbing her pillow. Or mine if you see it that way. I looked weird at her. "a hug? Are you fucking kidding me? if you pick dare it's no chance of thinking out what they will make you do!" I scratched my head. She held out her hands. "wow, calm down dad. I'll just pick truth then" I sat down beside her. "that's even worse. They look into you and then finds your weakness and uses it to find the most horrible truth of all! Wait... weakness? Yes, how did you find out my weakness?" I looked at her raising one eyebrow. She smiled. "that was easy" she reached out a hand and scratched me behind the ear. I sunk down on the bed almost purring. She chuckled. "you are like a cat, crazy after snuggeling" I got up. "not only that kind of snuggeling..." I said with a evil grin. She pushed me away. "wow... you didn't have to tell me that" I smirked. "you knew that already" she rolled her eyes."yeah... but since you were talking about truth so badly... experience?" bad memories... "um.. yes you can say that" I said looking down. "I guess I can tell you, but you have to promise that you wont laugh" I looked her deep into her eyes. She couldn't think of anything so bad. She nodded. I stared into the air. "well... a year ago when I was quite new here, they told me that there was a girl that wanted to have sex with me" she sighed. Of course it was something about sex... I ignored it and continued. "well, I was... eh.. I am, not the person to say no to such things so I met up in the dark closet when they said. It was pitch dark, and I couldn't see anything. eh... after it, when I came out I saw that it was a guy. It was tobi" I blushed. I felt so stupid. Vivian was kinda shocked over my stupidity. "you fucked tobi? But how the hell did you not feel that it was a boy?" "they said she wanted it anal" she held her hands on her mouth. I lookedat her and rolled my eyes. "gah...okay, you just laugh! We'll see who laughs when you have to give deidara a lapdance" she stopped. "oh dear god... I'm so going to pick truth..." I smirked. "heh... but hey?"she looked up at me. "what is it dad?" I smiled. I just loved it when she called me that. "konan don't know about it, so do you mind not telling her?" she gave me a flirty smile. "oh... don't want her to think you are gay huh? Liking her a little do we?" she came closer to me as I backed up. "what?! No fucking way! She and leader is one of the few people who could kill me! She is leaders girlfriend anyway, relax woman!" I smirked. I shoke my head like she was nuts. Then I let myself fall onto the bed with my arms out to each side closing my eyes. "damn... I'm so tired.." she smirked, I could feel it. "you are lazy dad, that's what you are" "hey, who said you could talk like that to you dad, eh?" I smiled. She chuckled. "you talk like that all the time dad" "yeah... that's true, I am even worse" "yes... yes you are" she then began cuddeling with my hair. I just let her do it. It was kinda relaxing anyway. I smiled and Soon enough I feel asleep, knowing that she was still there, cuddeling with my hair.

Vivian's POV

I sat there smiling as I ran my hand threw his silky hair while he was snoring and drooling. It was so cute! I sat there for god know how long, but I was interupted as someone walked in the door. I looked up and it was kakuzu. He looked at me, then at his partner who was drooling all over the bed. Then he looked at me again with a 'what the fuq' look. I reatreated my hand and looked at him like 'what do you want? I'm busy cuddeling with my fathers hair'. "can I talk to you for a moment?" I thought about it. And I found out that he was not going to do anything to me. I nodded. "sure" then dad grabbed my hand and said. "you want some of that eh? No? Why the fuck not?" I grabbed his wrist and took it away from my hand. Then he suddenly yelled. "don't touch me bitch! Can't you feel a little more south if you have to touch on me eh? Just once?" kakuzu held his hand over his mouth not to laugh himself to death. I walked away from him. Then kakuzu whispered. "Hidan... get rid of that chic and hurry the fuck up! Wer'e late already" I was sure that he was going to wake up now, but he didn't, just got a angry expression on his face. "fuck you kakuzu... always interupting me when I almost got them" kakuzu smirked. I gave him a smile. "you often interupts him or what?" kakuzu rolled his eyes. "he tries to find some girl to fuck 24/7" what was it with dad and sex!? Omg he sounds like a really big player. What he is so... yeah.. "oh fuck... vivian? eh... this is not what it looks like, I'm totally NOT raping this bitch in our room." I gave him a weird look. "eh.." Hid an began to smirk and was about to comment how good it was to fuck that bitch. Kakuzu knew that smirk. He then opened the door and pushed me out. I had a guess of what dad was up to say so I could understand why Kakuzu dragged me out. He locked the door. "enough fun with him now..."

we walked to the kitchen where I sat down. Kakuzu made a cup of coffie."hey, can I get one too?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow. "do you drink coffee?" I nodded with a smile. "I have always been addicted to it" he made one for me too, surprised over the suddenly suprise. He gave me one and sat down. "so, I was wondering if... we could start over" he hoped really that I would say yes. I smiled. "yeah... I think that is a good idea" he smiled realived. Silence... "you will have it better this way" he said looking at his cup of coffee. I tilted my head. "what do you mean?" he looked up at me. "Hidan, he being your father. Before you came in here he was a idiot. Well he still is, but the point is that he has changed a little. He is always cold to other people swearing and threthening them to kill them and sacrefice them to Jashin. Well, it have just been two days since you became close to each other so I don't know but... I know Him better than anyone. He was kinda lonely, but not anymore. And you see how he is so kind to you but a total bitch to me? Well... thats because you have done the impossible. You made him trust you. as far as I know, he have never trusted anyone. That is big for that little idiot" I smiled. "wow... nobody would ever think he would be a great father did they?" he shoke his head.

We sat there for a while. Then suddenly kakuzu smirked, want to see something cool Hidan can do?" I smiled. "uh... ok" he turned to the hall and yelled. "Hidan!" then a couple of seconds after, Hidan was standing outside the bedroom. He walked torwards us as he yawned. "huh? What the fuck is it?" I watched kakuzu with exitment as he walked up to dad. They were about one meter from me. Dad looked weird at me then kakuzu who walked up to him. "eh.. kakuzu what the fuck are you thinking about?" he backed up a little. Kakuzu smirked then let his tentacles flow from his arm. Dad's eyes widened as he understood. "oh no... kakuzu! Fuck no!" I didn't understand. "kakuzu? You are not gonna hurt him or anything right?" he smiled. "well... yes I'm going to hurt him, but it's going to be awesome" then kakuzu did one fast movement against his neck. And walked back. Dad's head fell off and landed on the floor. I... I held my hands for my mouth. "did... d-did you just kill him!?" kakuzu smiled. "no" I looked down at dad's head. I held onto the chair shaking. Then suddenly dad's head began to blink and look at kakuzu. "fuck you kakuzu! What the hell was that all about!?" my eyes widened. "w-what?!" he looked at me and then smiled. "eh... didn't I tell you that I am immortal?" I shoke my head. "no!" he tried a false laugher. "well... now you know" he looked over at kakuzu who was smirking. "okay, you had your fun, now sew me back on my body" kakuzu did so, he stiched him up, and soon he was back on his feet. He was going to strangle kakuzu but I hugged him. He stopped up and held around me. "jeez, its okay, I'm alive" I tried not to cry. I buried my face in his chest. Dad looked down at me then at kakuzu. Kakuzu smiled then walked away. "I like you a lot better with your head on dad" I backed up. He smirked. "well, I do too" I smiled too, reaviled. He looked up at his hair. "gah... Now I have to fix my hair..." I chuckled at him as he walked back to our room. I didn't know he cared so much for his hair.

The hours went by fast, and I drank my coffee as I saw Pein run around. He stopped when he saw that I was giving him a wierd look. "uh... tell the others that truth or dare is canseled today, we have a new member" I nodded, and was happy. He walked into his office and stayed there. After I was done drinking coffee I walked to the hall where I knocked on the first door. I heard a familiar voice. "um, yeah come in un" I opened the door a little to see deidara and Sasori playing ludo or something. He smiled when he saw it was me. "oh, it's you vivian" he said. I smiled, he was so cute sometimes. "yeah, and I have a message from leader. Truth or dare is canseled. We have a new member" he seemed a little disapointed. "oh, ok"

after visiting all the members it was only dad and … kakuzu left. I met kakuzu in the hall and told him. He seemed like it really didn't matter to him. Then I walked into our room where I saw dad sitting on the bed with his back against me. "ahh.. Jashin that's good" I suddenly realised what he was doing. "dad! What the fuck are you think you are doing in our bed!?" he turned his head to look at me while fixing it all. "eh... nothing?" I gave him a glare. "I think I'm going out for a bit" he jumped out of bed. "okay! I won't do it in the bed! I'll go into the bathroom or somthin" he said as he walked torwards the bathroom. I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to say. "eh... yeah good luck with that" he twitched. "uh... thank you I guess" "truth or dare is out, we got a new member" he smirked. "yes!" I shoke my head at his wierdness, then I left to ask leader about the new member.

When I knocked on leaders door he seemed pleased to see me. "ah, vivian. Could you bring the new member to our base?" I raised an eyebrow. Me? "uh... sure thats an good idea sir?" he nodded. "yes, if you truly are the daughter of-" I knew where this was going to end. "Hidan... Hidan" I said seriously. He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "yes... but I am sure that you are able to take Aiko back here" I tilted my head. "Aiko? That is a girl's name" he nodded yet again. "yes, she is waiting at the rain village rigth now" I nodded. "okay then" then I began my walk to the exit.

It was sunny outside, a beautiful day for a walk. But sadly for me she was waiting in the rain village. Where it rains... there wasn't long before I had reached the gates of the rain village. I looked around in a bit group of people. "Umm... Aiko?" I asked out from the air. I suddenly heard a yes from the crowd. I walked outside from it and looked as a lady with long purple hair and green eyes walked out. "are you Aiko?" I asked her. She looked down at me. "um yes" she was about dad's age and very pretty. "you are my guide?" I smiled and nodded. It was kinda obvius since I had an akatsuki cloak on. "I'm vivian, nice to meet you" I reached out a hand. She smiled and took it. "yeah nice to meet you too" she then looked at me. "ain't that cloak a little big for you?" I smirked. It was... "yeah... It's my dad's" I had taking it since I didn't have any clothes. She seemed a little surprised. "does your dad work in the akatsuki?" I nodded. Then we bagan to walk. I felt her look at me. "yeah, I know it's weird that I am in the akatsuki" she jumped from the sudden speech. "uh! It's just that you are so little!" I gave her a weird look. "I'm 15 ya know" she didn't see that come. I smiled. "so... what brings you into tha akatsuki eh?" she smiled from the first time. "well... I sorta killed everyone in my village, so I Thougth I could join the club" I took a look at her headband. She was from the land of the boiling water. Just like dad... hmm... "well, I'm glad you did so. You see, we are the only girls in the akatsuki" "oh"

we talked a little on the way. We walked in and I could already hear the sound of dad arguing with kakuzu. We walked closer and saw dad yell at kakuzu before I knocked on the door. Aiko was watching them carefully, standing behind me. "oh shut the fuck up kakuzu! You always have to fuck up everything!" kakuzu tried to read the newspaper. "will you shut up!? I'm trying to read here!" dad just got more mad. "does it look like I give a fuck eh?!" then I walked in the door with Aiko behind me. She looked at leader as he said. "ah, Aiko. Welcome to the akatsuki." Aiko got instructions. "vivian, you will show her around, and let her meet the others rigth?" I nodded. "yes leader" he seemed pleased. "and show her to the spare room afterwards. Did we have a spare room? why didn't I! Oh wait... I didn't want to... hehehe... "okay sir"

we walked out and into the livingroom where everyone were... lazy. I couldn't see dad, he was problaby on the bathroom or something. Aiko looked for him too. I sighed as we looked on the guys. Aiko seemed shocked over the look of these guys. "well, this is Aiko, the new member" everyone looked over at her. I pointed at the different guys. "well, I don't expect that you will remember names this easy but here we go. This is zetsu, sasori, tobi, deidara, kisame, itachi and kakuzu" they gave a nod as soon as they were called. Deidara blinked to her in a perv of way. She didn't see it cuz she was looking for the guy that may be my father, she was really curius about it. But didn't dare to ask. But none of them looked like it.

In her new room I sat there smirking. "I saw how you looked at them, who is the one?" she blushed. She wasn't just looking for her possible dad, but also at who was sexyer. "uh... I don't know" she looked away. I gave her a real big smirk. "comon! I want to know!" she guessed that she wouldn't get any free before she said so. "okay... but don't tell him ok? I just think he was kinda sexy" I smiled as hell. "no I won't now tell me!" she blushed even more. "the guy who cusses a lot" my mouth dropped. She looked nervous at me. "w-what? Is it bad? Do you have a crush on him?" I began to smile. "no! He's my dad!" I laughed like hell. Her eyes widened. "Is that guy your dad?" I nodded. She wasn't sure about this. "no, he can't be. You are kidding me rigth?" I shoke my head. "I'll show you". Then I jumped out from the bed with her following me out to the livingroom.

Dad was about to make himself some food when I walked up to him. "hi dad" he turned to me and looked kinda worried. "there you are! I looked for you! Where were you anyway?" I didn't think he would get this worried about me. "uh.. I was out to get the new member" he raised an eyebrow. "so leader told you to do that eh?" I nodded. "yeah, well, tell me next time ok?" I nodded. "okay dad. I'm sorry" he smiled. "It's fine, I guess I had you worried when I lost my head earlier" he gave it a laugh. "you have to admit that it was a little fun" I smiled. "you scared me, I'll make you pay in truth or dare later" he seemed a little worried. "eh..." I gave him a smirk and walked away. Then he saw it. "huh? Is that my cloak?" I smiled. "yes, yes it is" he smiled. "I guess I'll never have it back on"

I smirked as I walked up to Aiko who was staring at me. "belive me now?" she nodded. Then we could hear him again. "oh just fucking great! Now I have to wash the fucking floor too!" "shut up Hid an..." "you shut up bitch!" Aiko was really surprised over his colorful language. "did he just say that he lost his head?" I chuckled as we walked back to her room. "yes, he is immortal. And the guy named kakuzu cutted his head of to show me that he could speak after his head were cut off. Dad had forgotten to tell me that he was immortal" she felt a shiver down her spine. "okay, I don't like him anymore..." I smirked. "only I does... It's normal" she sat down on the bed. "so... where do you sleep?" I sighed. "with my dad" she raised an eyebrow. "do you sleep with your dad?" I nodded. "in the same bed?" I nodded. "what about it?" she gave me a weird look. "that's nasty" I raised an eyebrow. "what? No it isn't" she nodded. "yes it is" I smiled. "whatever" she looked into my eyes. "isn't it nasty to feel his you know what in the morning?" "his what?" she rolled her eyes. "guys have a little problem in their pants in the morning" I gave her a weird look. "okay... I haven't thought about that. But I haven't notices it so... I guess its okay" she gave up. Suddenly the door opened and Kisame looked in. "hey girls, it's time for truth or dare!" oh no... Aiko looked weird at him. "truth or dare?" "yeah, come on now"

I sat down beside dad. Aiko sat on the other side of me. Leader wasn't there. Kisame smirked. "welcome to truth or dare... the game Hidan loves with all his heart" dad blushed a little. "s-shut up fishsticks!" kisame rolled his eyes and smirked. "yeah yeah... Itachi, truth or dare?" itachi wasn't surprised. "truth" "okay... what was the name of the girl you fucked the other day?" Itachi seemed to be surprised. "uh... Kiyomi I think..." kisame began to laugh. Nobody else did. Itachi looked at kakuzu. "truth or dare?" kakuzu sighed. "truth"

deidara sighed. "are everyone going for truth?" kakuzu was one of the guys who really didn't care give a fuck about this game. "is it true that you would trade your partner for a dollar?" before he got to answer deidara smirked. "we all know the answer..." kakuzu smirked. "are you kidding me? I would do it for free" Aiko looked my direction. "hey, who is his partner anyway?" then I lent back and let her see dad who was ready to explode. "oh fuck you kakuzu! It's not a vecation to be partned up with you either!" Aiko just said. "oh..." then I sat back normaly. Kakuzu ignored him and asked Deidara. "yes finally!" he said. "dare" kakuzu smirked. "you have to kiss the new member..." he raised an eyebrow. "just a kiss? That's too easy" Aiko didn't seem to like it one bit... then kakuzu shoke his head. "you didn't let me finish. You have to to it with your mouth hand" deidara blushed and so did Aiko. She had just discovered his mouth hands and were kinda afraid of them. "w-what?" deidara sighed. "oh dear god... this isn't going to go well"

after a little struggle, and deidara talking to Aiko she decided to do it. She blushed, but she thought that Deidara was kind, and she liked him a bit. I widened my eyes as she actually kissed his mouth hand. I would never have done that... never. After it was done deidara smirked at kakuzu and then... looked over in my direction. I didn't like it one bit. "vivian... truth or dare?" he asked with a smug smile on his face. Okay... time to decide... eh eh eh... truth? No! They would ask me about kakuzu or something... dare? eh.. "dare" I said a little confused about if it was the best answer. He smirked. "well... you won't get a nice one. You have to... give Hidan a blowjob rigth here rigth now" my mouth dropped. And dad didn't seem to like it either. "WHAT" I said. He smiled. "you have to suck Hidan's dick, is that so hard to understand?" I wanted to die. "no no no no... I'll never do that. He's my DAD" dad gave deidara a glare. "what the fuck are you thinking about?" deidara rolled his eyes. "you have already made out, so what is the big deal" Aiko didn't understand a shit. Did vivian and her dad make out... what... that was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard. I was blushing like hell. Oh dear god. Deidara sighed. "you can do it her in front of all of us, or in a room where you have to record it" dad and I looked at each other. Recording it would be much worse we both knew it.

_**okay... I have no idea of how the last part became wierd**_


End file.
